Andrann : in melethril uin gwaeron
by smart-pistol
Summary: L'amante du mois de Mars : ce dragon de Smaug sombre dans les profondeur du lac alors que Andrann est poussee sur les galets gris du rivage. le desespoir appartient à ceux qui connaissent l'avenir
1. prélude

**note: **tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la Terre du Milieu ne m'appartient pas. Elle est la propriété exclusive de **J.R.R Tolkien** (et cela même à titre postume) ainsi que de **Tolkien estate**.

Seule Andrann reste un personnage sortit tout droit de mon imaginaire (quelque peu réducteur).

* * *

**Andrann  
prélude  
**

Les eaux de la rivière de la forêt avaient aujourd'hui déposé une chose de bien étrange sur ses rivages, tout près des guets elfiques en un matin triste et humide où l'on ne distinguait même plus du ciel nuageux les tours pâles et ravagées de la Ville sur le Lac, Esgaroth.

Un petit paquet enroulé d'une soierie noire cousue d'argent, humide comme l'air mais assez grand pour ne pas être une babiole de quelque origine commune, avait attiré le regard des notoires elfes présents dont la garde avait bien baissé depuis que leurs commissions de bons et agréables vins avaient été interrompues pour une durée indéterminée. Ce qui était tout à fait logique puisque les Humains leur fournissant ces si goûteux crus avaient vu leur brillante citadelle se faire en grande partie annihiler lorsque Smaug, le dragon de la montagne, l'avait attaqué en la pourléchant de ses flammes ardentes avant de finir écrasé dessus. Déployé de tout son corps répugnant et écailleux, il avait été tué d'une flèche délivrée par Bard l'humain qui après cet exploit était devenu le nouveau souverain de la ville.

Pour en revenir au ballot, les Elfes s'étaient finalement décidés à l'approcher, dès lors bien méfiants: après tout il se pouvait bien qu'il contienne une quelconque ruse d'araignée ou d'autre créature pernicieuse !

Leur vigilance doubla d'intensité lorsque le paquet se mit à gémir par intervalles réguliers et c'est alors que Saelbeth, un vaillant veilleur Elfe à la chevelure fine et au regard d'argent, céda à la curiosité d'aller découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien y être enveloppé, non sans rester sur ses gardes. Une lance de manufacture elfique à la hanse vigoureusement tenue par sa main était prête à la moindre écorchure si danger il y avait…

Or il n'y en avait point et de cela, le jeune gardien ne s'en aperçu qu'en retirant l'étoffe noire pour y découvrir caché en dessous une éphèbe aux allures fortes inaccoutumés : ses cheveux ébènes coiffés à la qualité elfique, lisses et, semble t'il, reluisants lorsque secs, parcouraient agréablement les galets de la rive ainsi que son visage blanc que l'on aurait pu aisément prendre pour celui d'un défunt si un souffle discret de s'était pas échappé des narines rondes et courbées de la jeune fille. Autre signe bien singulier, elle avait une frange courte, très courte qui lui donnait un air sévère malgré ses affectueux yeux noirs en amende et ses petites lèvres bleutés par le froid et l'eau.

Saelbeth et ses compagnons n'avaient pas besoin de se fier à ses oreilles frugalement pointues pour comprendre qu'elle était une des leurs et ils s'empressèrent de la ramener à eux, l'enveloppant dans des couvertures chaudes et la nourrissant des meilleurs Lembas de leurs réserves lorsqu'elle s'éveilla. Ils l'escortèrent par la suite le plus rapidement possible vers les grottes de Mirkwood où, sans doutes, allait-on accueillir cette enfant qui captivait tant les mercenaires guetteurs la croisant en chemin, de part son apparence noble mais aussi inhabituelle pour une elfe de la Terre du Milieu.


	2. andrann

**Andrann**

**1**

La grande salle dans laquelle on fit pénétrer « l'adolescente » possédait de somptueux piliers taillés à même la roche. Au fond de cette cour trônait le Roi des Elfes, assit sur un siège de bois sculpté et dont la tête était agrémentée d'une couronne de baies et de feuilles auburn car c'était en fin d'automne, fallait-il dire, que tout ceci s'était déroulé.

« Approche donc jeune elfe et n'ait pas peur de moi, dit-il. Qui es-tu et te souviens-tu de quoi que ce soit avant de t'être retrouvée sur les rives de ce royaume ? »

L'espace d'un temps, elle resta figée. Considérant le monarque de ses yeux noirs et jugeant ce dernier d'être digne de recevoir sa confiance, elle s'inclina les instants suivants par politesse avant de se redresser lentement et de répondre à ses questions d'une voix douce.

« Andrann est mon prénom. Je suis fille de Athanuir et de Melethril les Amalgamés. Je vivais en Esgaroth avant l'attaque de Smaug le dragon mais mes parents n'étaient pas avec moi : ils sont partis aux Havres Gris il y a peu, me laissant unique en prétextant que je devais revoir mon jugement sur ce monde. »

La dernière phrase fit tiquer le bon roi elfe. Ainsi donc la jeune fille n'aimait pas la Terre du Milieu alors qu'elle était censée être en émerveillement face aux beautés qu'elles prodiguait, toute elfe qu'elle était devant lui, à moins que ses yeux ne soient abusés par quelques charmes ancestraux.

« Vous n'aimez donc pas ce monde et ses prodiges jeune libellule ? Tenta t'il. Pourtant c'est une belle Terre ! Vos parents ont possédé une grande sagesse là que celle de vous laisser ici, car vous n'êtes que trop jeune pour avoir un discernement accompli sur les choses. » Il était curieux de la jeune nouvelle et cela se voyait car quand un elfe est curieux, rien ne peut le cacher, pas même le plus noir des voiles. Il l'observait attentivement, scrutant le moindre détail ayant la possibilité de lui confirmer ses doutes sur les origines bien singulières de cette demoiselle.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous Thranduil, roi des elfes de la forêt de Mirkwood, ainsi que de votre raison mais je vous prierai de laisser ceci de côté. Le sujet sur lequel vous essayez de palabrer n'est pas de votre affaire. Il en va uniquement de ma volonté. »

C'était mot pour mot ce que la jeune semi-elfe venait de répondre sur un ton modérément irrité au roi qui ne chercha pas a en aller plus loin. Le silence s'établit pour quelques minutes qui parurent aussi longues et étouffantes que des heures pour la jeune au regard vague et froid dont les longs doigts, au moindre mouvement, craquaient d'un éclat discordant.

« Vous resterez en cette cité jusqu'à ce que l'envie vous prenne d'en partir. » dit d'une voix sobre le roi tout en faisant un signe de main aux elfes présents dans la salle qui se chargèrent d'escorter Andrann jusqu'aux chambres des hôtes.

On la nourrit encore de Lembas frais, chose qui l'insupportait à vrai dire car Andrann avait, pour son caractère et ses goûts, tout le mauvais côté de ses aïeuls humains constituant une caste minoritaire de son arbre généalogique. Mais ce qui l'incommoda d'autant plus, ce fut lorsqu'une elfe gracile, pensant être plus ancienne qu'elle, la questionna sur son âge ainsi que sur ses parents. La réaction violente et crispée de Andrann fut telle que l'on l'entendit sûrement tempêter à travers toute la forêt de Mirkwood, voire même jusqu'à Morannon…

Elle parlait dans une langue étrange lorsqu'elle se croyait seule, un vieil Elfique trop peu connu et bien mystérieux car même le roi et son fils, qui la guettaient de temps à autre, n'en trouvaient traître signification dans leurs divers livres.

Ce dernier, le fils du roi, semblait avoir été fasciné par la jeune fille (si l'on eut puis dire qu'elle en était une) qu'il se permettait frugalement d'observer lorsqu'elle étudiait d'un œil indécis la cité qui l'entourait, sortant quelques fois de ses appartements dans la nuit pour profiter du calme prépondérant qui différait du vacarme habituel causé par les fêtes et autres beuveries des elfes.

Mais jamais il ne l'approcha et ce de toute sa vie car il devinait qu'elle le refuserait, ce qu'elle aurait vraiment fait s'il avait osé ne serait-ce que lui adresser la parole, en évidence, mais ne parlons pas déjà du futur ou bien l'histoire en serait un peu gâchée…

Pour en revenir à Andrann, depuis son arrivée rien ne l'avait plus marqué ici que la manière dont on l'observait. Plusieurs fois elle sentait ces étranges attentions à la foi curieuses et inquiètes se poser sur son être.

D'un pas morne, elle se faisait à l'idée d'être regardée de la même manière qu'un orc (bien entendu il était normal que les gens n'osent pas l'approcher vu la manière dont elle se permettait de rembarrer leur Prince alors qu'il était bien rare de voir quelqu'un lui tenir tête) et ainsi être considérée comme tel. Néanmoins elle ne resta pas longtemps seule.

Ce fut Saelbeth, ce jeune gardien elfe qui l'avait trouvé en bordure de la rivière, qui vint à sa rencontre le premier : il était en réalité bien le seul à avoir osé se pencher par dessus son épaule lorsqu'elle contemplait l'eau claire des courants ruisselants à travers la ville Elfique. Et ce fut ainsi lui que Thranduil choisi pour escorter la jeune fille jusqu'en Lórien où l'on avait déjà préparé sa venue. Car Dame Galadriel l'avait pressenti, cette elfe là n'était pas ce que l'on croyait…

« Hâtez-vous jeune demoiselle… La route est longue jusqu'à la Lórien et nous ne devons point perdre de temps. » ordonna Saelbeth dont les longs cheveux dorés virevoltaient tout autour de son visage angélique et blanc.

« Si nous sommes tant pressés pourquoi devons-nous aller rendre visite au roi avant notre départ ? » dit vivement la jeune elfe dont la perspective d'un long et périlleux voyage ne lui était guère plaisante. Saelbeth s'arrêta net et soupira longuement comme exaspéré, le fait de voir une elfe ne se pliant aux ordres qui lui était assignés le rebutait au plus haut point mais il se devait de maintenir son calme et ne répondit pas à la demoiselle.

« Vous ai-je irrité ? Demanda t'elle, un léger amusement dans la voix et un sourire faussement ingénu aux lèvres. Vous pouvez me le dire vous savez, je ne vous en voudrais pas, bien au contraire ! »

Elle se jouait de lui, il en était sûr. Il essaya de raisonner son esprit et de ne plus souhaiter qu'elle ne se fasse enlever par un quelconque orc ou gobelin en chemin, trouvant ces idées bien trop pernicieuses pour un elfe de son rang (Saelbeth se prenait beaucoup au sérieux).

« Je ne trouve pas cela aimable de votre part de vouloir ainsi ma mort… » ajouta t'elle en percevant le regard indigné du jeune elfe qui bouillonnait au fond de lui même.

Bien heureusement pour lui la salle du trône n'était plus très loin et il se hâta d'y entrer de manière à ne plus se faire ainsi questionner par Andrann qui semblait bien décidée à obtenir des réponses quant à son départ prématuré de la cité elfique.

« La voici donc, la sage Andrann ! » S'exclama le roi siégeant sur son trône, entouré d'une bonne dizaine de conseillers qui cessèrent tout murmures lorsque la jeune elfe pénétra dans la salle.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de me faire nommer de la sorte par sa majesté ? » dit avec méfiance cette dernière dont le regard s'assombri lorsque le roi l'eut ainsi désigné.

« Dame Galadriel aimerait juger elle-même de ce qu'il en est, par simple précaution.

– Dîtes plutôt que vous m'envoyer en Lórien pour me faire prisonnière…

– Ne racontez pas de telles absurdités ! C'est en sécurité que nous allons vous mettre ! Votre Sorcellerie va attirer Sauron… Et vous mettez toutes nos vies en danger : seule Galadriel pourra vous tenir loin de son emprise maléfique si jamais il venait à vous découvrir.

– Certes, alors que elle-même est sous l'emprise d'un de ses anneaux ?

– Ne plaisantez pas avec cela, si son œil vous ambitionne, il vous trouvera. Maintenant vous devez vous en aller sage elfe car votre vie, tant longue eût-elle été, ne tiens qu'à un mince fil et s'il vous prend, rendez-vous compte que vous participerez à la dévastation de ces Terres !

– À vrai dire c'est la dernière chose qui m'inquiète. L'avenir lointain de cette terre m'a été présenté, or ne le dit-on pas assez : ceux qui connaissent l'avenir oublient l'espoir. »

Ces mots firent pâlirent le roi : si une idée aussi malsaine évoluait dans l'esprit de Andrann, il serait peut-être plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait de la ramener sur le droit chemin voire pire. Elle se lierait d'elle même à Sauron dans ses plus sombres et noires pensées mais la perspective de tant d'horreur le poussa à éprouver un semblant de confiance au fond de lui.

Dérobant son angoisse par un petit coup d'œil à Saelbeth, il lui fit signe de s'avancer avant de lui murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille qui semblèrent faire tressaillir le guetteur : un sombre regard noir s'attarda sur Andrann qui ne semblait pas être très intéressée par ce qu'il se disait dans son dos. Après cela plus jamais elle ne revit Mirkwood et ses grottes ainsi que son roi car elle en était partie tôt dans la matinée, laissant errer un simple arôme aphrodisiaque dans la cité comme trace de son passage ; le roi se plut à l'inhaler pendant longtemps, tout comme ses sujets qui, jusqu'au dernier jour de leur vécu en Terre du Milieu, avaient apprécié ce parfum fruité et enivrant. Il fut dit qu'il était le parfum de Nienna, Valie du Pardon et de la Souffrance d'Arda mais nous verrons ceci plus tard car il serait trop mauvais de tout dévoiler maintenant, surtout à ce sujet.


End file.
